Elevator
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: It's the classic forcing of a pairing to get together by stuffing them in a small room... but this time it's a bit more innocent. Klaine and Niff get stuck in an elevator and things just sort of spiral from there... Set right after S2 Valentine's Day


**So this wasn't meant to be so long, and then I looked down and saw the word count was, like, 3,363, and I was like, "Whelp. Screw it! Here comes the mother of all elevator stories! LET'S GET OUR NIFF AND KLAINE ON!" But hey. Hopefully nothing's rushed, and hopefully you all don't get bored. Hugs and snuggles!**

"I'm still not completely sold on these pants," Nick said with a sigh, peeking into one of the many bags he had in his hands. "I'm too short to wear any of them without rolling up the bottoms…" His best friend –Jeff- only laughed, swinging one of his arms around his shoulders and towering over him, as if to mock his height further.

Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look as a familiar pink tint swept over Nick's cheeks. It was obvious to pretty much everyone but Jeff at this point that his blush had less to do with embarrassment over his height, and more to do with the fact that Jeff was basically the freshman's earth and stars. The older two shared a giggle behind the younger boys' backs. "It's okay, Nick. I have the same problem," Blaine sympathized, hopping on one foot to show off his cuffed jeans as the quartet walked through the near abandoned mall.

"Oh, wait. Guys, I just wanna hit Fossil before we leave," Kurt begged before his friends managed to make their way out the door into the almost empty parking lot. He was met with three synchronized groans.

"Ku~urt!" Jeff whined, his blonde hair stabbing him in the eyes before he managed to mush it out of his face with the back of a very full hand. Curse shopping and it's bags… "We've been here all day! The stores are all practically closed now, and my feet hurt!" Jeff had at some point adopted a mock look of torture, and the goofy blonde dropped to his knees. "Please let me go home!" he begged, grabbing onto Kurt's ankles. He laughed.

"Oh, relax," Kurt instructed, kicking him off with his toe. "It's one store. We'll take the elevator. You can sit on the way down," he promised, and Jeff's face actually did fall this time, until a certain brunet helped him up.

"It'll be okay, Jelffaba. We'll get through it together," Nick offered, and a genuinely happy smile immediately appeared on Jeff's face. It was ridiculous how simultaneously a couple could be so in love and so oblivious at the same time, and it might have been getting on Klaine's nerves just a little bit. Like, seriously? Just get together already!

Kurt and Blaine led the way this time, and Nick and Jeff fell back, eyeing their friends skeptically. "Seriously, do you think they're ever going to get together?" the shorter of the two whispered into his crush's ear. Jeff attempted to smother a laugh with a cough, his neck heating up at the other boy's sudden closeness.

"What are you kidding? They couldn't see love if it stabbed them right between the eyes," he snickered, and Nick elbowed him a bit, before Jeff sprinted in front of him. "Wait, Kurt! Don't press the button! I wanna do it!" he yelped, rushing towards the elevator and hitting the down button before the junior got a chance. Nick smiled fondly at him, jogging to board the elevator with the rest of his friends.

"Okay," Kurt said, planning face in place. Nick and Jeff shared a snicker behind their fists as they watched Blaine cling to his every word. Could they be any more obvious? Really? "I just wanna check in really fast and see if they still have that blue and brown messenger bag I saw the other day, and then we can-"

Kurt's words were cut off when the elevator shuddered before giving a massive heave, throwing all four boys to the ground as the lights cut off. A couple thuds resounded from above before the lift's emergency lights flickered on. Blaine hummed. "I think we're stuck…" he said slowly, not wanting any of his friends to flip out. No one responded, instead opting to look back at him with big owl eyes. "I guess… I guess I'll try the emergency button…" he offered, pressing on the line and hearing nothing but static on the other end of the receiver. "Or not…"

"Wait, you mean we're _trapped_ in here?" Kurt yelped, and Nick cleared his throat nervously.

"No we're not… This is a mall. Someone will realize that the elevator's not working and come around to fix it. People use this thing all the time," he tried and looked to Blaine hopefully. The soloist scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, a frown prominent on his face.

"Um… the mall is closing, Nick. I don't think anyone's coming." Overwhelming fear swept over the freshman's expression. Blaine was admittedly a little worried about how Jeff was fairing, the blonde's face completely hidden in his knees, but he had to see if they could find a way out of here first. "Cells?" he asked, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket. He held it up, trying to find a bar.

"No service," Kurt confirmed after a minute of trying for himself. Blaine sighed in response. He flopped down to the ground next to the older student, fear giving him the courage to take his _just friend's_ hand. Nick meanwhile, crawled over to Jeff, ignoring the eyes on him.

"Jeffie? Are you okay?" The other boy didn't answer, instead responding by pulling his arms tighter around his head. Nick put a tentative hand on his knee, biting his lower lip. "So I'm taking that as a no…" Jeff gave a heaving sob, and –suddenly- his arms were wrapped around the other ninth grader, his body wracking with sobs and crying into Nick's shoulder.

"I… I can-can't _be_ h-here ag'n, Nick-y. H-hel-help m-me," he begged, and –noting the lost look on Nick's face- Kurt leaned forward a bit, never letting go of Blaine's hand.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" he asked, but the blonde just cried. "Come on, you gotta help us here." Nick shifted Jeff's weight in his arms, somehow managing to pull the taller boy into his lap so he could lean against the wall and hold him at the same time. Nick etched his eyebrows together.

"I think…" he said uncertainly, earning the full attention of the would-be couple next to him. "I think I remember his mom saying something about them all getting stuck in an elevator when he was, like, seven… It dropped four floors or something?" he recalled, eliciting a whimper from the boy in his lap. "But… but, Jeff!" he said, words gaining speed. "There's probably only a floor beneath us! It _can't_ drop that far. And you were safe last time, just look at you! You're perfect!" he babbled, before his entire face flushed due to the last words he allowed to slip out of his mouth. Fortunately, Jeff didn't seem to notice…

* * *

"What time is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked while bouncing quarters into an empty Slurpee cup that had been resting in the corner of the elevator for who knows how long. Blaine flipped a nickel between his fingers, pausing to throw it in favor of dragging his phone from his pocket.

"11 PM," he answered, earning groans from both Kurt and Nick.

"It feels like we've been in here for_ever_," Nick moaned, falling a little farther back on the wall of the lift. Jeff shifted to fit back into him again, arms still wrapped around his waist. The blonde had calmed down considerably, but Nick still wasn't happy about his wide eyes. He brushed Jeff's hair away from his forehead, frowning at the tracks of his tears still etched on his face. "Are you okay, buddy?" he questioned, ignoring Kurt's and Blaine's curses as their change missed the cup again and again.

Jeff nodded, looking around the elevator fearfully. "I am _never_ getting in another one of these in my _life_," he admonished, and Nick laughed under his breath, quite in the too-still elevator.

"I would bug you about the odds, but then… it's happened to you _twice_," Nick teased, and Jeff hit him with his shoulder before snuggling back into him.

"I'm scared, Nicky." Jeff's voice cracked on the words, and Nick was sort of taken aback by the genuineness of his words. His roommate looked pale in the florescent, emergency lighting, his blonde hair almost white. His green eyes were big with his fear, and he seemed… _small_ curled up under him like this. Nick was a protective person, and it was honestly _killing _him that he couldn't save him from this one… and that he hadn't _been there_ to save him from the last one.

"I know, Jeff," he said quietly, pausing within the moment for a second before grabbing a rather sticky penny from the ground and bouncing it into the cup in the corner on one try.

"Oh, come _on_."

* * *

"Time?" came the inevitable question from Nick's mouth. Kurt pulled out his phone, glaring at the device until it read him the time.

"Twelve-thirty."

Nick sighed, running his fingers absently through Jeff's hair. The blonde's arms tightened around his waist, and for a while, no one said anything, until Blaine piped up, "Okay, this is boring. Let's do something… we're most likely stuck here until morning anyway…" The thought sent a weird tension throughout those occupying the elevator, but Kurt sat up a little further next to him.

"Okay, whatever. I'm game for anything," he chirped. Nick rolled his eyes. Obviously. Obviously Kurt would be down with whatever Blaine had in mind… but whatever.

"Yup, let's _do_ something," he groaned, and Jeff squirmed around his waist.

"Truth or dare," he squeaked, and Nick couldn't help but laugh. Gah, leave it to Jeff to be terrified for his life and _still_ demand to play the worst game ever invented. Didn't he know that Truth or Dare didn't ever end in anything but heartbreak or embarrassment? Let's be real… but it was so… _Jeff_. Nick couldn't help but jump on board.

"Yeah, Truth or Dare!" he agreed, unable to resist when it came to his Jelffaba. Kurt and Blaine shared a look, while Jeff and Nick had their _own_ look of plotting gleaming in their eyes. Yes… yes, this could _definitely_ work in their favor. "I'll go first. Kurt! Whatddya want?" The pale skinned boy bit his lip, pondering his option.

"Truth," he answered a little hesitantly, and Nick looked at Jeff imploringly, awaiting his go ahead. The response was immediate.

"What's your favorite part about Blaine Anderson?" he interrogated, a cruel smile creeping across his face in response to the death glare Kurt immediately threw him. He still kept his eyes narrow, turning to Blaine and soaking him in as the other boy just sat there awkwardly. He hummed, obviously thinking hard about the question. Maybe a little _too _hard. He eventually let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know… a tie. I really like his little ears, but I also like his strength," he admitted, true to the game. Blaine looked grateful before a confused expression took over his face. Nick couldn't help but let out a bark of a laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait… So you compare emotional strength and _little ears_ by the same standards?" he asked and Kurt once again stared harshly at him.

"Sorry, Duval. Only one question per round," he said tauntingly, and then clapped his hands together before twiddling his fingers like a mad scientist. "Okay, _Jeff_," he called, as if his choice hadn't been obvious –he couldn't pick Nick, and he wouldn't pick Blaine. "Truth or dare?" The youngest boy bit his lip, obviously thinking hard about his choices…

"Truth. I don't want to have to move," he admitted, rubbing his cheek up against Nick's chest and causing heat to rapidly reddened the shorter boy's face. Blaine made doe eyes at the pair of them, while Kurt decided his question.

"Why did you and Nick sing 'If You Were Gay' from Avenue Q last Warbler practice?" he asked, and Jeff immediately turned scarlet. He looked at Nick beseechingly, and his best friend just gave him a nod.

"Cause I outed to Nick last week, and he sang that song directly after cause I was all upset, and it's funny, so it made me smile or whatever, plus his name is actually Nicky, and it sounded good, I guess…" he replied, and a guilty look immediately washed over Kurt's face.

"Oh… Crap, Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I was gonna tell you guys _next_ practice, anyway… consider our musical stylings the prelude to my "Getting Real and Gay With Jeff" interview," he said flippantly, but his voice was meek and quiet the entire time, and Kurt still looked apologetic. Meanwhile, Nick looked at Jeff happily, the other boy's nose somehow still a bit red from crying, but it had only managed to make him look cuter during his admission. "Anyways… Blaine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear your pants as a shirt and vice versa for three rounds and sit with your back to the door the whole time," he replied instantly, speaking in a bored tone. Blaine arched an eyebrow inquisitively but got up and did as told, tugging his legs through his sleeves and his arms through the legs of his pants and sitting in the designated place.

At first, Nick hadn't gotten the point of what Jeff had asked. Did he not understand their unspoken plan? But one look at Kurt proved the blonde had known what he was doing. The countertenor was obviously hot and bothered, and now Blaine was sitting across from him, and there was no way for him to sit without the neck of his shirt gapping to reveal some part of his boxers. Poor Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him. Nick threw Jeff an appraising look, and he responded with a shrug, yawning and resting his head on his shoulder. Just when Nick thought they couldn't have gotten any closer…

"Alright, Nick," Blaine said, tugging at the hems of his jeans up to try to shrug the waist band a bit higher over his shoulders a bit. "Truth or Dare, and Jeff? I hate you; it's freezing in here!" And that's when Kurt made a bold move.

"Here, I got this," he offered and crossed the elevator, wrapping an arm around Blaine's bare shoulders. Kurt oddly seemed comfortable with their sudden closeness, but Blaine was blushing a furious shade of red. This was definitely one of the most embarrassing elevator rides of all four boys' young lives. It wasn't precisely a secret that Kurt liked Blaine anymore, but the latter was beyond nervous about sharing his own feelings. Kurt was perfect… He didn't want to mess this up…

"Truth." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You guys are all lame."

"Well, if it doesn't involve moving, then dare," Nick said, looking down at his near-asleep little Jeff a bit longingly. Blaine caught the look and a wicked smile crept up on his face. This game of Truth or Dare had been far too calm.

"Perfect. Then I dare you to kiss Jeff straight on the mouth." Okay, now even Nick's _ears_ were red, Jeff not too far behind him on the blushing scale. "Oh, relax. Not any three-minute stuff. That's weird when there's only four of us and we're all sober… but not any little peck thing either. Five second minimum." Nick squirmed in his spot.

"Fine. But only if it's okay with Jeff…" he trailed off, half wanting him to say yes and half wanting him to say no. He didn't want the blonde to be uncomfortable, and he also didn't want to kiss Jeff for the first time in front of the oh-too sex-deprived Klaine Hummel-Anderson. But… but he did want to kiss Jeff. He just… he just had to see if… Well, Nick didn't know. He was looking for some sort of confirmation, but he wasn't sure what for. The blonde smiled, purposefully putting on a rather pedophile-like grin.

"Come here, Nickpea," he beckoned in a rather creepy voice, and Nick had to compose himself before kissing him, he was laughing so hard. Apparently he laughed too long because Jeff called his name a little harsher. "Come _on_, Nicky!"

How could he say no?

Without even thinking, Nick brought their lips together, vaguely aware of either Kurt or Blaine counting aloud, but Nick had lost himself… A tidal wave of emotion slammed over him, and he pulled away to Klaine's "Ten… Eleven… Twelve." His eyes searched Jeff's curiously, but he quickly discovered that Jeff was looking at him in much the same way.

"Seven extra seconds?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening enough so his friends could practically see the hearts brewing behind them. "Someone's in love!"

"Oh, like you could talk…"

* * *

"Okay, Blaine. You were right, it's freezing in here," Kurt yelped. "Look! I can see my breath!" The boys had managed to lie down next to each other in the elevator, Kurt and Blaine with their heads together at one end and Nick and Jeff at the other. At least the lift was big… it would be terrible to be in a tiny one. Blaine huffed, a puff of frosted air tumbling out.

"You're right… Curse Ohio winters… I guess the power turned the heating off as well… and it's been four hours since then…" Kurt hit his arm.

"Stop, it's 3 AM?" he asked, alarmed, and Blaine just nodded, letting his head rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, and I'm _sleepy_," he answered, and Kurt laughed a bit, his hand fumbling around for Blaine's. Loud snoring echoed throughout the lift, and Blaine laughed a little too hard in that it's-three-in-the-morning-so-it's-hilarious way. "And apparently, I'm not the only one." Nick glared.

"Stop, he's all anxious. That can't possibly be _energizing_ him. He's strung out from worrying!" he defended, rolling Jeff over a bit so he was lying on top of him. He snored again in response. Blaine broke down in hysterics yet again, and Kurt couldn't help but smirk himself.

"He doesn't look very worried," he pointed out, expecting to rile Nick up a little bit, but the younger boy merely smiled down at his friend fondly, a sad sort of want glowing in his eyes.

"He's a snorer…" he said like it was the cutest thing in the world, and as if on cue, another chainsaw of a snort ripped through the elevator. Blaine calmed himself a little bit.

"Ugh, I don't know how you can deal with that every night," he said as he came down from his fit of laughter, and he scooted a bit closer to Kurt. Nick's gaze trailed up and down Jeff's sleeping form.

"I'm used to it."

* * *

"Whelp. Looks like both of our wittle babies are asleep," Kurt said, his exhaustion showing in his voice. Blaine hummed in response, and Kurt tilted his head to see his friend's eyes drooping. "Are you about to join them?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Blaine stirred, sitting up a bit. He scrubbed at his eyes.

"No… I mean, it's only 5 AM," he replied with no small about of sass or sarcasm. Kurt pushed him, and Blaine toppled over. Kurt was in stitches while his curly haired counterpart just pouted next to him. Nick's face caught his attention. "Hey, calm down, you'll wake them up…" he whispered, and Kurt threw a hand over his mouth, attempting to compose himself. "I think Nick's realized he's in love," Blaine determined, and Kurt nodded.

"I don't know about Jeff, though. He seems so freaked out… I think the kiss was the last thing on his mind, meanwhile he's all that's on Nick's, obviously," Kurt said decidedly. "I just… How hard is it to tell when someone's in love with you?" he asked, and something strange stirred in the pit of Blaine's stomach. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head.

"I ask myself that question every day…" Blaine whispered because… he did. Yes, he loved Kurt, but he couldn't… For all his "emotional strength" or whatever? And for all his talk of courage, Blaine was most definitely too scared to make the first move with Kurt this time around. Why couldn't he just… _see_? The could have a round two at this thing… Kurt sat up and turned about to look at Blaine straight on.

"Are you crushing on someone else?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Oh my- Blaine, really? You can't just… I'm right here, and it's like-"

"No, Kurt, you don't understa-"

"You don't see me or hear half a word I sa-"

"Well, if you would listen to _me_ for a second-"

"And you're still not hearing me-"

"_Kurt!_" Blaine yelped, and the junior fell silent, lowering his shoulders expectantly. Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself. Fine. He'd be the one to do it. It was technically his turn anyway… "Look, Kurt. I know… I know I said I wasn't… _ready_ or whatever, but… but I think I am now," he paused, biting his lower lip. "Ready that is. Ready for… for you…" Kurt's eyes sparked, and Blaine wished he could just kiss him now. He was so perfect… "I just… I don't know. Nothing's coming out like I want it to, and this is probably the most clichéd way to put this, but… Well, would you… would you go out with me?" he asked, and suddenly, the countertenor had thrown himself into his arms.

"Yes! _Yes!_ Blaine! Don't even pretend like that's a question!" he shrieked, not caring that Blaine was basically supporting his full weight at the moment. He clumsily brought their lips together, too caught up in the moment to kiss properly or not kiss at all. Blaine giggled into his mouth, until a shoe was thrown in their direction, managing to hit them both on the side.

"Congratulations," Nick said unhappily, glaring at them over Jeff's shoulder. "We all saw it coming. Now go to sleep." And with that, his head fell back, and he immediately fell asleep, Jeff's snores filling the tiny room of the lift. Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine's arm around him and leaning back.

"I don't think I can sleep while Jeff is…"

* * *

Kurt was still wide-awake. He had lost Blaine about twenty minutes back, it now at least past sunrise at 6 AM. Now it was just him and his thoughts as he lay on top of his sleeping boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Score. It's not like Kurt had been waiting forever for _Blaine_, but he had been waiting forever for _someone_. And now he had his someone, _and_ he had Blaine!

So, hell, yes!

A sudden thud resonating throughout the prison that was the mall elevator rang out, and Kurt sat up, alert. Oh gosh, _please_ let the lift be starting again! He held his breath, listening for the familiar whir of pulleys, but he was only rewarded with another thud.

He then noticed Jeff's foot kicking about, sometimes slamming into the metal door of the elevator. There was a sickly sheen of sweat covering his face despite the freezing temperature, and Kurt didn't need anyone to spell it out for him to realize the other boy was having a nightmare. All of a sudden the blonde gasped, jerking a bit before his eyes flew open. He seemed freaked, and Kurt was just reaching a hand out to comfort him when Nick stirred.

"Jeff?" came his tired voice, and Kurt lay back down, resting his head on Blaine's chest to watch the two properly. Nick had picked his head up off the ground, looking up at Jeff, who was still lying on top of him from earlier. "What's wrong?" Kurt watched as Nick put a hand up on the blonde's trembling shoulder.

"I just… I keep imagining us falling over, and over, and over again and then… and then stopping…" Kurt could barely make out the words, they were spoken so quietly. "And then everyone falls, and –crap- every single time there's this horrible crack, just like last time, and your leg is broken, but I can't move, and I'm stuck, and-"

"Jeff," Nick said, cutting him off by putting a hand over the blonde's mouth, and Kurt could thank him a thousand times over for that; Jeff had seriously been freaking him out. However, he didn't want to wreck the moment, especially since Nick had managed to stay quiet for all of his and Blaine's. "We're only half a floor up. I've pushed you off tree branches higher than that." Kurt barely made out the sound of Jeff sniffle, seeing it more than hearing.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Nickpea," he said honestly, and Kurt died _for_ Nick. Seriously? What couple was this sickeningly sweet? Nick looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"I promise I won't, Jelffaba." The taller of the two laughed into the other's chest.

"Stop, that makes you Galinda," he giggled, and Kurt kept creeping as his face turned serious. Jeff tilted his head up at Nick. "Nicky?"

"Yea-"

Nick was cut off when Jeff kissed him straight on, eating his words.

* * *

Kurt woke up supremely confused. For a good, solid minute, he could not for the life of him figure out why his bed was so hard, and why there were so many people in it. He looked around confused until he remembered where he was and why he was there. "Ugh!" he groaned, his back in a knot and an elbow in his face. He grunted, "Blaine!" until he remembered why they were so close, and a smile worked it's way onto his face. A sudden horror washed over him, though, when he realized he fell asleep mid Niff-moment. He glanced at his phone. 9 AM. Well, the mall was opening its doors as they spoke, now would be a good a time as ever! He threw the discarded shoe from the last night at Nick and Jeff.

"Ow, where the-?"

"On an elevator," Kurt quickly answered, not wanting to waste precious, not tainted or influenced story time. He bounced to his knees, careful not to kick Blaine who was struggling to wake up beside him. "So? Were their _two_ couples formed in this Godforsaken thing last night?" he asked, and the awkwardness between Jeff and Nick was palpable.

"Um… yeah…" Nick trailed off, and for a second, Kurt's heart broke. If Jeff had turned him down after kissing him like that, he'd- "I'm not really ready," he answered, and suddenly all sympathy Kurt felt for Nick was gone without a trace.

"Blaine, get up," he snapped, and his boyfriend sat up immediately, sending him a curious glance. "Are you paying attention to this? Fix it. I'm too mad," he bit, all of his anger directed at Nick and none of it at the sophomore by his side. Blaine just nodded, kicking back his exhaustion from just waking up to help out.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" he asked, wincing a little at his blatancy that caused Jeff to flinch and engross himself in the buttons on the wall. He was visibly upset. Meanwhile, Nick looked completely uncomfortable.

"Well, like… I don't know! I'm a freshman, and Jeff is… _Jeff_, and…" he seemed flustered, and Blaine almost facepalmed. He knew all to well _exactly_ what was going through the younger boy's mind.

"You don't want to lose him too early… or at all…" he filled in, and Nick's eyes widened a bit, the hopelessness and fear he had obviously been feeling –and Blaine would know, he had been there- showing crystal clear. He bit back a smile. "I was the same way with Kurt, and look where that got us," he said happily. Nick arched an eyebrow.

"In a never ending string of sexual tension?" he asked, and Kurt scoffed, stepping in for Blaine.

"No, together," he explained, holding up their laced fingers. Nick bit his lip and looked to the ground, a blush spreading over his nose and across his cheeks. He looked to Jeff imploringly and the blonde turned around. Kurt and Blaine did their best not to look interested or invested, but really? They were in an elevator.

"Nick… I promise I won't go anywhere," Jeff said near inaudibly, but Kurt and Blaine could still pick it out. Then Jeff let out a sad laugh, making for one of the most depressing things either of them had ever heard. "I don't have anywhere else _to_ go, what with everything at home and…" he trailed off for a minute, tears blocking his words before jumping back in. "You're all I've got, Nickpea." Klaine _really_ tried not to watch the tears start to slip down Nick's face.

"You're all I've got, too." Jeff laughed again, a sad sound during a happy moment.

"Well, then we're being stupid…" And Nick let out a _real_ laugh this time, and threw his arms around the blonde he just couldn't seem to get his hands off of.

"So stupid."

* * *

"Okay, this isn't fun anymore," Blaine said. After a bit of finagling, the boys had managed to all put their heads in the center of the elevator, legs sticking up into the air and resting against the wall. "If we ever get out of here, though, we'll no longer be single men." Kurt nodded, and all the other boys could feel it, their heads so stuck together.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to write my grandparents," he said a little randomly, and when he felt the others in the lift tense up, he continued, "I haven't talked to them in ages, and I could still die in this thing. The mall's been open for an hour, and we're still stuck." Kurt couldn't see Nick reaching out for Jeff's hand, and he couldn't see the other freshman shudder at his words, but he knew it was there…

Blaine let his head sink down onto Kurt's shoulder a little bit. "I'm going to host another Fight Club and beat down Spencer… I've always wanted to, but I never thought I was good enough. Now I'm determined," he decided. Kurt patted his leg adoringly.

"My man can do anything," he said with a loud kiss to his cheek. Blaine flushed, and Niff groaned. Could there be a more sickeningly sweet couple? Jeff pounded the ground.

"When I get free of this thing, I'm running a marathon… and then I'll be in shape enough to never use one of these blasted things again, even if it means forty flights of stairs." Nick let a smile get away on his face.

"Until then, I'll never let you get on an elevator alone, Jeffie," he offered, earning _himself_ a big peck on the cheek and identical Kurt and Blaine moans. It's never fun on the receiving end… "And when I get out of here, I'm eating healthy. I wanna live forever." Jeff smiled.

"I'll help you!"

"Seriously? Way to one-up us!" Blaine whined, making Nick and Jeff laugh. "Oh! And also, when I get out of here, I'm going to try alligator, and I don't care if I have to drive to Florida to do it. I've always wanted to taste one of those beasties…"

"I'm going to see what I look like with a beard."

"Good luck growing one, Duval. I'm hiking the Appalachian Trail."

"Kurt, you _hate_ nature. I'm going to sit on a flagpole if it kills me."

"How ever so _blonde_ of you. I'm trying porridge."

"Leave it to Blaine to think of something clever. I'm getting a new box of Ticonderoga's. Life's too short to deal with pencil stubs…"

"How poetic, Jelffaba! I'm going to do the cinnamon challenge. It'd be a sin to die without doing it…"

"I'll film it!"

* * *

"_I am in misery! There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah-_ Oh, wait, guys, hold up," Blaine said, pausing in his too-perfect-for-the-moment song and thus making the other boys halt their singing, too. He sat up a bit. "Do you hear that?" And all of a sudden there was light –real light, not fake emergency light- flooding over them. "Guys! I think this is it!"

There was a grinding sound, and all of a sudden, the elevator was on its way downward. They heard voices talking behind the doors as they hesitated to open. "Hold up, I think something's wrong with it still…" Jeff scrambled to his feet, the panic he had been feeling all along finally fully showing on his face.

"Help! Help, we're in here! Let us out!" he shouted as loud as he could, banging on the door with both hands and kicking it between each word. There was a creaking noise and the sound of bending metal, but Jeff didn't quit until there was a crack between the doors. A heavyset mechanic peaked through, a crowbar providing the margin he was looking through.

"How many of you guys are in there?" he asked, and Jeff tried to take a deep breath.

"Four," Nick answered, and the man nodded, disappearing for a minute before the doors seemed to be wrenched off their hinges, they parted so fast. Jeff was out of the elevator even faster.

"GROUND! SOLID GROUND!" Nick laughed and rushed over, hugging the dirty tile of the mall floor with him as Klaine shared a victory kiss before stepping out.

"They seriously are our babies," Kurt said with a smirk at his two little boys. Blaine just laughed.

"How completely domestic of you." Kurt started walking off, dragging Blaine behind him with Nick and Jeff in tow. "Where are you going?" he asked, and Kurt beamed.

"I have a letter to write." Blaine smiled understandingly.

"And I have a Fight Club to organize!"

"And I have facial hair to stop shaving!"

"And I have pencils to buy… when I can get them somewhere _not_ on the second floor."

**Haha, fun. That took forever, and is basically 6,000 words, so I do hope you enjoy! I had a blast writing it!**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
